Queen of Venus: A Tale of Love, Life, Tragedy, and Betrayal
by PearlyMermaid
Summary: "She says she's okay. She's says she's fine but underneath that smile is a broken heart." Two years after the Reaper's Game, Rhyme Bito is struggling with her second chance at a normal life in the RG. She finds herself desiring a simple kind of life, away from Shibuya, yet when she commits a huge mistake, she learns that personal responsibility isn't a choice, it is a lifestyle.
1. One

**Hello, readers! This is a TWEWY fanfiction that takes place two years after the Reaper's Game. It mainly focuses on Rhyme's life and how she transitions from a young girl to a woman. Stay tuned for later chapters because there will be some surprises. I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story so I can improve my writing. Okay, here we go! Sit back and relax because you're in for a bumpy ride. **

**Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Kind of Life**

_**June**_

A pair of curious blue eyes stared at the window display of Pegaso, a high class store in Shibuya that catered only to the exquisite tastes of the wealthy. They focused on the object in sight, a stunning wedding gown fit for a bride; delicate lace, ribbon, tulle, and white as snow.

To Rhyme Bito, this particular wedding dress meant everything to her. Most of all, it reminded her of her deceased mother. There was an old photograph of her stashed away in a box that Rhyme's brother, Beat kept under his bed. "Leave it. It's none of yo bizness" he would say to lure his sister away from painful memories of the past.

Still, curiosity got to the best of her. One day when Beat was sleeping on the couch in the living room, Rhyme snuck up to his bedroom and opened the box that Beat had been hiding from her all these years. Inside was a half ripped black and white picture of her mother and father's wedding day. Beat had cut out his father's face from the picture leaving only his mother in her angelic dress.

Rhyme admired her mother's charisma in the photograph. She was innocent, virginal and full of kindness. Her white wedding dress made her look like Cinderella getting married to Prince Charming.

'"_She looked really happy. It's a shame that her marriage didn't turn out so well'" _Rhyme thought as she analyzed the photo.

Beat and Rhyme rarely spoke about their parents since it was a topic that was overly depressing. Beat liked to deny that he had any parents; once he told his skater buddies that he and Rhyme were orphans In order to invoke sympathy from them. The truth was sometimes too hard to swallow for the Bito's.

Rhyme walked past Pegaso many times during school mornings to stare at the wide range of wedding dresses and the happy faces of its female clientele. She never entered the store because she was afraid that the sales clerks would make fun of her low class background. Window shopping was her thing; at least she could fantasize about what she could never have.

Rhyme had a dream that one day she would leave the crowded streets of Shibuya with her true love and get married somewhere _clean._ She wanted _a simple kind of life_.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Eri.

Rhyme was deeply immersed in her thoughts that for a while, she forgot her pink haired friend was standing right next to her.

Eri laughed at Rhyme's cluelessness. "Earth to Rhyme! Are you there? You still with me?" She playfully hit Rhyme on the head to snap her out of her trance. Rhyme quickly turned her attention to an insistent Eri.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry Eri. What did you say?"

Eri chuckled at her young friend. "I said the dress was beautiful, right?"

Rhyme looked at the dress again. "Yes, it's like a dream."

Eri put a hand on her heart, sighing. " I can imagine wearing that dress on my wedding day with a bouquet of white roses in my hands, my dad guiding me through the aisle of the church and handing me to your brother before we can say our…"

She paused. "Well, a girl can only _dream_ about her wedding day."

Rhyme believed Eri was the luckiest girl on the planet. Not only was she pretty and confident but she had easily won the heart of Beat. He had a chance encounter with Eri when Shiki had set them up on a blind date at the WildKat café. Beat discovered that he and Shiki's best friend had a lot of things in common; double cheeseburgers, skateboarding and hip-hop. He instantly fell in love with the fashionable teen's beauty and brains. It was as if he had met his twin flame. The same could be said for Eri who tried desperately to find her match after so many "on and off" relationships with boys from her high school.

That day, Eri told Rhyme, "Beat may be a big brute to others but to me he has a heart of gold."

Rhyme was happy for the love birds ever since they declared their love a year ago in front of the phone booth of love at Molco. She remembers how Beat struggled to say the romantic three letter words to Eri. He was so uncomfortable that Eri had to finish off his thoughts for him.

"Eri, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I…. Fuck! I'm so stupid!" Beat slammed his head against the phone booth.

"Don't hurt yourself, Beat. Just tell me from the bottom of your heart."

Beat nervously scratched his head. "How shud I says dis?"

"What is it Beat?"

"Well, I, I, I, I, I… Ahem. Eri, I, I, I, I, I… I lo-"

Before the skater could finish his sentence, Eri pressed a finger on his lips.

"I know exactly how you feel Beat. I love you too."

In that instant, Beat and Eri's lips met for the first time which sparked attention from their friends who were watching their public display of affection. Shiki took a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping away the tears of joy that flowed from her cheeks.

"I just love happy endings" she sniffed.

"Don't you Neku?" she asked her strawberry blonde boyfriend who was looking at Beat and Eri in disgust.

"Whatever" Neku apathetically said. He seemed to be more interested in his music than anything else.

On the sideline, Joshua started to laugh hysterically at the make out session.

"Hee hee… The delinquent brute has a girlfriend now?" Joshua couldn't stop laughing like a hyena.

Suddenly, Beat broke apart from Eri, his face turning a flaming red. He glared at the sarcastic teenager with vicious eyes.

"FUCKIN' PRISSY! I"M GONNA WHOOP YO ASS YA FUCKIN' FAGGOT!"

Beat started to chase Joshua around the phone booth, using his skateboard as a weapon.

"COME BACK HERE MOTHAFUCKA!"

Eri giggled at the wild goose chase happening around her. Shiki face palmed at Beat's violent display while Neku shook his head in shame. "Who let Magilla Gorilla out of his cage?"

Since then, Beat and Eri's relationship surpassed the friendship phase. They were officially a couple. Rhyme did not have a problem with this because Eri was now one of her closest friends. She loved hanging out with her at the mall on the weekends. Now that summer vacation was here, she needed her company since Beat was working all day long.

Sometimes, Rhyme didn't like Eri because of her snobbish attitude towards people who did not follow trends. She would often criticize her tomboyish duds.

_"You need a makeover, girl because no boy is going to look at you with those hideous clothes." _

Rhyme saw past Eri's condescending behavior and realized that Eri was just trying to help her form her own identity. This was a good thing for Rhyme. After all, she was tired of living in her brother's shadow. Maybe it was time to abandon her masculine clothes and go for a more feminine look. Rhyme would find herself browsing the stores of Shibuya with Eri trying to distance herself from her own _personal _issues.

Nevertheless, Rhyme had very little money to spend on clothes. Beat's crappy minimum wage job as a cashier at Sunshine Shibukyu could only provide enough money for food and the rent. Clothes were a luxury for the Bito's. Rhyme's wardrobe consisted mostly of hand-me-downs that Beat had borrowed from his skater friends.

Everything was possible with Eri. She picked out cute dresses, shirts, pants, shoes and accessories for Rhyme at D&B and Lapin Angelique. Every time Rhyme ran out of spare cash, Eri would chip in and pay for everything. It didn't matter to Eri. She just wanted to make Beat's little sister happy.

At sixteen years of age, Rhyme did not know how to apply makeup. Makeup was alien to her because she had never put on the stuff in her entire life. Beat did not allow Rhyme to wear makeup. He was afraid that she might attract the wrong kind of company on the streets. "Lil' girls ain't puttin' on makeup cus der are pedos on da street." Rhyme saw her reflection on the mirror after Eri had completed the transformation.

She was a completely different person now, the old Rhyme had vanished under pink eye shadow, rose cheeks and ruby lips. "You're beautiful Rhyme and don't you forget it." Eri said. "A little makeup now and then doesn't hurt so don't listen to your brother."

Although Eri was often vain and self-centered about beauty and fashion, Rhyme knew deep down that she cared for her and her brother. Letting Eri into her life was a game changer.

"Pegaso is such an expensive store. Even I can't afford it. You have to be some sort of millionaire in order to buy something. Yikes! Just look at those prices!" Eri exclaimed to Rhyme who was still enchanted with the dress on the window display.

Eri put her hands on her hips. "Someday when I become a famous designer, I'll design a gown for your wedding. And maybe, you could let me be your bridesmaid!" she cried out in excitement.

The petit blonde looked at Eri with hesitant eyes. Rhyme knew that there was a clear distinction between reality and fantasy.

"Like that will ever happen, Eri. Looks like we've had our heads stuck in the clouds for too long!" Rhyme maturely said.

Both girls laughed at their girlish fantasies.

The hot summer sun was staring to get to Rhyme and Eri penetrating their bodies causing great discomfort.

"Man, it sure is hot!" Eri took out a D&B fan from her fanny pack and began to force cool air out of it.

"Come on girlfriend, let's go eat something. I'm hungry. I can't stand this freaking heat!"

"Yeah, I haven't had anything for breakfast." Rhyme's stomach began to grumble.

"I'll race you to Spain Hill!" Eri yelled. She began to run down the streets.

"Hey! Wait!" Rhyme called out.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Eri's voice echoed.

Before Rhyme could start running, Eri had already disappeared into the crowded streets of Shibuya.

Rhyme glanced at the wedding dress on the window display one more time before running off to meet up with her friend.

Her dream passed by her again. However, this time she had a strange feeling that her life would drastically change this summer.

'"_Heaven knows.'" _Rhyme pondered as she left the Shibu Dept. Store district.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Two

**Sorry for the long delay, folks. This chapter is one of the most depressing parts of the story and it required a lot of thought to be put in it. So, here is the second chapter dealing with the origin of Beat and Rhyme's parents. Reviews are welcome as always. **

**Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. **

**Chapter 2: Just a Girl**

There once was a young girl named Yuki Koizumi who had a fondness for flowers since childhood. Every spring, she would run to the meadow behind her home, facing the starry, cerulean river. She found this place to be a safe haven for her, away from the everyday doubts of life. She could be herself, running about like a free spirit, stretching her legs against the rows of white roses, smelling Mother Nature's scent. With a notebook in one hand and a pen in another, the girl began to write down her feelings about each flower she saw. These feelings would later become nature poems.

This girl rarely had friends in her hometown of Ishigaki; she didn't understand people like she did with flowers. Yuki found herself ridiculed by the townsfolk; they called her the "crazy flower girl." They didn't understand her and she didn't seem to care that much.

As spring transformed into summer, summer into fall, fall into winter, the young girl had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Although not juvenile anymore, the girl's connection with nature had blossomed into something much bigger. Her parents were flabbergasted when they saw their daughter's room engulfed in thousands of sheets of notebook paper with poems written on them.

From that moment on, they knew their daughter's dream was to become someone with purpose. Someone much more than a village gardener.

And so, life began to radically change course for this small town girl. With hard work and commitment in school, she was bestowed an opportunity of a lifetime to study literature at a prestigious women's university in Shibuya, the University of the Sacred Heart.

The Koizumi family did not like the city. They thought it was dangerous and a bad influence for their daughter. Yuki told them not to worry, she was grown up now and she was responsible for her own well-being.

On a Sunday morning, Yuki got on the first train to Shibuya and waved goodbye to her parents. The train drove into the distance away from grassy fields, away from flowery meadows, away from glistening rivers, away from home, away from childhood. This was the end of a chapter and the beginning of a new one. Yuki was on her own now, a chance to discover her true potential in life.

When Yuki first arrived in Shibuya, she wasn't accustomed to the uproar of car traffic, loud ghetto blasters on youth's backs, and the everyday chatter of fashionable, young women. This wasn't Ishigaki anymore.

The small apartment she rented wasn't too bad; it had a stunning view of the city from the balcony. The problem was there were no flowers growing in Shibuya; it was predominately an urban area.

At the University of the Sacred Heart, Yuki strived to become a famous poet. She loved to write haikus about nature especially about white roses.

This caught the attention of her poetry professor, Haruna Matsumoto. The professor knew a good student from a bad one. After lecture, she called Yuki to her desk.

"You have the gift of expression, Koizumi. Don't waste your talent away, use it wisely. Your words will conquer the world."

Like an angel, Yuki spread her wings and flew.

To support herself and obtain inspiration for her poems, Yuki started a small business, a flower shop next to her apartment. The shop slowly began to attract customers until  
she was able to make plenty of money to pay her literature classes and the rent.

In those days, Yuki loved her flower business more than anything. She enjoyed attending to each customer's demands, wrapping each bouquet of flowers with love for the lucky recipient.

Yuki did not even think she was ever going to fall in love. That all changed when Goechiro Bito came into the picture.

It was a beautiful May afternoon when he first came into the flower shop. Yuki was busy writing a haiku about peonies in her journal, she hardly noticed the sharp dressed man standing over the counter.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the man asked smiling, revealing his lustrous, white teeth.

Yuki looked up to see the customer; he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

The chemistry was there, a mutual bond between man and woman.

In the physical aspect, he was tall and muscular. His sandy blonde hair and green eyes made her want to go to the moon.

The awkward silence shared between them embarrassed Yuki; a blush crept on her face. "How can I help you, sir?" she smiled profoundly at the man.

He asked for a bouquet of white roses for his sick mother who was at the hospital. Yuki wrapped the bouquet of white roses in pink paper handing it to the man. A shock of electricity came about during the exchange. Yuki giggled at this strange occurrence as well as the man.

"What is your name, Miss?" he chuckled.

"My name is Yuki Koizumi."

The man shook hands with Yuki. "What a pretty name. By the way, my name is Goechiro.

Goechiro Bito." He looked at his watch nervously.

"Well, I'll see you around, Yuki. Thanks for the flowers!"

The man quickly walked out of the flower shop.

"HEY! Wait! You didn't… pay." Yuki slammed her hand on the counter. She wanted to see this man again but she never saw him until the following week. This time, he had something different on his mind than purchasing a bouquet of flowers.

Goechiro invited Yuki out on a date to a fancy, five star restaurant in Shibuya since he forgot to pay for the flowers the other day. It was the best day of Yuki's life. Throughout the date, Yuki and Goechiro talked and talked about their lives. Yuki discovered that Goechiro was a business man who represented an important law firm in Shibuya which was why he was wealthy. On the other hand, Goechiro found out that he had stumbled upon a beautiful, humble girl from a small town who loved flowers. Yuki loved Goechiro's charismatic personality and his manly charm. She adored this man; she knew she had found her match. At the end of the date, Goechiro paid for the entire meal.

He invited Yuki upstairs to his room in the Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel. He poured two glasses with red wine, handing one to Yuki. He led her to the hotel balcony where they shared their first wine flavored kiss. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

In less than a year, Goechiro and Yuki were pronounced husband and wife in a small church in Shinjuku. Both the Bito and the Koizumi families were there to celebrate the union between the newlyweds. Yuki looked stunning in her white, chiffon wedding dress, a bouquet of white roses in her hands. She threw the bouquet in the air; the person who caught it was her aunt.

After Yuki and Goechiro exited the church, white rose petals and rice were thrown at them for good luck. They both waved goodbye to their families as they got inside the white limo which would take them to their honeymoon in Las Vegas.

In mid-August, a baby boy was born in Hiroo Metropolitan Hospital. When the nurse handed the baby boy to his mother, Yuki looked at her newborn son in admiration. She was a mother now, it was an incredible feeling. Now, she had a life to look after. However, she couldn't decide on a name for her baby.

Alas, Goechiro came fifteen minutes late to see his wife and his newborn son because his boss refused to let him leave early. He rushed to find his wife's hospital room until he stopped by a white room.

There he was, his newborn son wrapped up in a robin's egg blanket, a tiny, white hat covering his sandy blonde head. His wife lay on the bed, exhausted after the hard labor of bringing her son into this world.

"Is that my son?" Goechiro asked Yuki with tears in his eyes. Yuki nodded.

Goechiro gently picked up the baby boy from his mother's arms. He felt so tiny like a flower. It was everything a father could ever ask for. He was god's gift to the Bitos.

He turned to Yuki while holding he baby, "We'll call him, Daisukenojo."

"That is such a long name, Goechiro. It would be wise to give him a simple name like Ichiro or something along those lines."

"I assure you, my sweet. This name is perfect for our son. He will be of great help to our family someday."

"Alright, if you say so then."

Yuki pointed at the baby's chest. "Feel his heart. It's like a drum beat."

Goechiro put his ear at the baby's chest; his heart steadily beat like a drum.

"Perfect! Then, his nickname shall be…Beat!" Goechiro exclaimed. He held the tiny baby over his head, his nose playfully touching the baby's.

The months following Beat's birth were like paradise for the Bitos. Goechiro purchased a new house for his family with a white picket fence and a backyard near Miyashita Park. Goechiro assured Yuki that he would be able to support both her and Beat with his job. He wanted her to become a housewife and take care of his son. The ongoing struggles of being a mother forced Yuki to quit the university and settle down at home. She also closed the flower shop for good.

At home, she would cook, clean, and play with little Beat who was entertained with his rubber ducky in the bathtub. Still, something was missing in her life.

Yuki thought of an idea. Why not plant a white rose tree in the backyard?

So, Yuki began to cultivate the tree in the backyard. In just a couple of months, Yuki saw how the tree had grown into a medium size, little white rose bulbs almost about to pop.

Goechiro came back from work one night and asked his wife a question.

"Yuki, do you think Beat needs another sibling?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I always see him so lonely, playing in the backyard with his shovel and pail. He needs company."

Yuki smiled at her husband. "You think we should try again?"

"Let's do it!" Goechiro excitedly pushed his wife on the bed.

Two years later in May, Yuki gave birth to a girl. She was the most adorable girl she had ever seen with her cornflower hair and bright, blue eyes. She decided to call her Rhyme because her cries had a cute rhythm to them.

That year, the white rose tree that Yuki had planted grew tremendously in size. It was unbelievable. The tree covered up the Bito's house with its large branches and leaves full of white roses providing a comfortable shade for a picnic in the summer.

Like most good things in life, they must come to an end. A reversal of fortune affected the Bito family the next year after Goechiro lost his job in the law firm. And then, everything went to hell. Goechiro couldn't find a job anywhere in Shibuya. The mortgage payment was haunting him every day until Goechiro stood up for himself. He had to do something; he couldn't tolerate to see his family live on the streets in the ghetto. So, Yuki's father, Nobu, recommended Goechiro a construction job in Yokohama. The job didn't grant as much money as a white collar job but still, it was something. Goechiro was willing to do anything to support his family, to keep them off the dangerous, Shibuya streets. The more Goechiro was at work, the more unsatisfied Yuki got. She wanted him to be by her side, helping raise Beat and Rhyme like a father. Unfortunately, he rarely was at home. He spent more time with his friends at work; drinking beer, playing poker, and seeing girls at night clubs.

The years went by and the white roses on the trees began to slowly die off, one by one.

Then one day, Yuki noticed something different in her husband's behavior. He came home late nights and slept in the sofa, he no longer slept next to his wife. He rarely spoke to his children or called home to see how they were doing. It was as if his work was more important than his family. Did he not care for them anymore?

One night, Goechiro never came home. Yuki was so worried that she called the Shibuya police in order to track him down. After a long night of searching, Goechiro was finally spotted by the police, exiting a nightclub, under the influence.

Yuki felt betrayed. She couldn't believe that her husband would do this to her and her children. How dare he? He wasn't going to work! He was going to nightclubs drinking like some bachelor!

Two police officers arrested Goechiro for public intoxication, handcuffing him right in front of his wife and children. Eleven year old Beat gritted his teeth in anger, a fiery anger that would soon transform into hate. Rhyme began to cry as she saw her father being taken away in a police car.

Four days later, Yuki bailed Goechiro out. He came home but he didn't speak to Beat and Rhyme or Yuki. He went upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He drank a

small bottle of sake to kill the anxiety he felt inside. The next morning, Goechiro had gone back to work in Yokohama. And then… he did it again.

At four in the morning, he came home, drunk as usual, his breath smelling like cheap liquor.

Yuki was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. She heard the front door slam open, it was him. He was so inebriated, he could barely stand up. Enough was enough.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU BASTARD!" Yuki yelled at her drunken husband as she pounded his chest.

"BITCH!" the first blow from Goechiro reached Yuki's mouth, blood began pouring out of her mouth.

"STOP IT!" Yuki screamed. Goechiro pulled his wife by her silky, blonde hair and threw her against kitchen sink. He punched her repeatedly until her entire face was bruised with scars.

Thirteen year old Beat got up from his bed wondering what the hell was going on. He got a baseball bat from his closet and tiptoed down the steps. His father was beating up his mother. Beat swung the baseball bat and hit in his father's head, knocking him unconsciously.

"Son of a bitch" Beat spat at his father's motionless body.

Rhyme came running down the stairs. She tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Is it over, mommy?"

Yuki called the police. They took Goechiro away and after that, Yuki divorced Goechiro. She never wanted to see the man again, she threw her wedding ring in the toilet and flushed it away.

Goechiro Bito never came back to Shibuya. The man was nowhere to be found, it was as if he had never existed. The neighbors spread rumors around the streets  
saying that Goechiro ran away with another woman. Others said he quit his job to join the Yakuza while others remarked that he had died of a drug overdose.

The truth is that nobody really knew why Goechiro Bito never came back home to his wife and kids. Except for Yuki. Deep down, she knew her husband had left because he had stopped caring about their marriage. Unfortunately, he fell to the corruption that he was trying to protect his family from. He failed to take responsibility for his children.

That is why Yuki never forgave him... It was time for forget about him and leave him in the shadows.

Beat destroyed every single picture of his father that he could find. He hated his father with an ardent passion. He swore that if he ever saw his father's carcass on the Shibuya streets asking for forgiveness, he would kick the ever loving shit out of him until his last breath.

Beat converted to the dark side after that. He would skip school to hang out with his skater thugs on the streets. His grades suffered as a result. Yuki was disappointed when she saw Beat's report card containing all F's. Beat's apathy grew. He didn't give a shit about anything anymore. Rhyme began to follow her big brother around with his thugs. She too, skipped school because the home life became the hell life. No happiness, just emptiness.

A wave of bitterness swept over Yuki like a curse. She often had long, depressive spells that would knock her out for days. She would cry endlessly in bed, wishing that her life had turned out differently.

She was once just a girl with big dreams of a better life. Now, those dreams had washed away like the aftermath of a tsunami, with no guarantee of recovery. She had it up to here.

Beat had already dropped out of tenth grade to join his gang of skater thugs and Rhyme was following in his footsteps. There was nothing Yuki could do, her family was already destroyed.

One fateful morning, Yuki woke up from her bed, panting, and all covered in sweat. She had a nightmare that Beat and Rhyme had drowned in a river of blood. It gave her chills down her spine. At the moment, her instinct told her that something was wrong in the house. It was _too _quiet. Where was Beat and Rhyme? Yuki rushed down the stairway and into the kitchen. On the table, she spotted a slip of paper with the word "Sorry" written with red crayon. Where could they be?

"BEAT? RHYME?!" Yuki hollered at the top of her lungs. No response.

Yuki moved to the kitchen window and saw Rhyme chasing after Beat outside in the middle of the Miyashita Park underpass. Were they going to run away from home just like Goechiro?

"Rhyme and Beat, come back here!" Yuki yelled through the open window. But it was already too late when she heard the screeching tires of a car bump into her children like an earthquake.

A pool of blood circled the two dead corpses. Traffic stopped while people came out of their houses to look at the aftermath, a wrecked car and two dead children. The driver came out of the ruined car, sobbing heavily at the massacre.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yuki screamed in agony.

In the evening, she threw herself into the train tracks of the Miyashita Park underpass.

The last white rose petal fell from the tree.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Three

**Hello folks! You thought I would abandon you, right? Wrong! I've got another chapter for you players! It's not as depressing as the last one but it will set up the main conflict of the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review! I'd appreciate it!  
**

**Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Tetsuya Nomura**

**Chapter 3: A Comforting Lie**

Rhyme loathed being challenged to a race on an agonizing, arid summer day like this one. As she ran past the shopping quarter of Cadoi City, the sun's violent rays hit upon the girl's exposed back, sweat starting to protrude in the form of droplets. The yellow baby doll dress she was wearing was covered in excessive perspiration as if she had entered a sauna. Consequently, her body felt hot and sticky. This was torture for Rhyme, extreme _torture_.

"_**These shoes!" **_

Rhyme mentally scolded herself for wearing those damned Espadrilles that Eri had bought her at Natural Puppy last month. She could barely run in those things instead, they made her feet achein the worst way possible. If only she had worn her old, beaten-up, yellow and black sneakers. Those sneakers were a runner's life-saver yet, she didn't want to provoke harsh criticism from Eri.

Impulsively, Rhyme wanted to throw the chunky shoes into the nearest dumpster and run barefoot on the asphalt road but no. This time, she had to tag along. She wanted to prove to Eri that she was a girl, not a tomboy. Change was very difficult for Rhyme, she didn't feel like herself in the clothes she was wearing. Already, she was starting to feel the pressures of being feminine.

"_**Why is it so hard to be a girl?"**_

Once she spotted the colorful atmosphere that was of Molco, the younger Bito's legs gave in. She was so tired that when arrived at the district, she stopped in front of the  
infamous phonebooth of love to take a breath. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her minuscule frame. In addition, her mouth was parched; she needed something to drink or else she would pass out on the way to Spain Hill.

A can of Pepsi rolled towards her from a nearby junk heap. Astonished, Rhyme turned around and picked up the soda can from the ground. Much to her dismay, the can was  
half empty containing a small portion of liquid, just enough to quench her thirst. Rhyme swallowed the left over soda. Immediately, she felt revitalized from the extensive run.

"WHAT THE FACTOR DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING PUNY PENTAGON!" a shrill voice from a megaphone boomed from above.

"Huh?"

Rhyme was in awe. She had no idea who was talking to her. She scouted around the area but all she saw was a colossal pile of garbage.

"UP HERE PATHETIC PARABOLA!" the voice demanded.

"_**Wait a minute; is that a guy on top?" **_

And there he was, Mr. Sho Minamimoto, perched on top of a junk pile like the attention seeker he was. His yellow eyes gazed down at the blond haired girl from head to toe. Suddenly, déjà vu struck him. Had he seen this girl before? Sho just couldn't figure out this seemed oddly _familiar t_o him. But no matter, he was not interested in memory games at the moment, he was aggravated with what the young girl had done to his beautiful junk heap. She had taken the Pepsi can from his "work of art."

Rhyme was terrified of this patronizing weirdo. Who was he and what did he want from her? Why was he looking at her as if she had committed a crime?

Sho put down his megaphone and craned his neck downwards while pointing a menacing finger at the vulnerable, young girl.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOCTOGRAM? THAT CAN IS PART OF MY MASTERPIECE! SURRENDER IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL DEPORT YOU TO THE VORTEX OF IMAGINARY NUMBERS!" he roared.

"Sorry, sir. I was just thirsty, that's all."

Rhyme didn't want any problems; she just wanted to leave for Spain Hill. Fighting with this psychopath over a soda can was the last thing on her mind.

She nervously dropped the can on the ground. "No hard feelings?"

Sho didn't say anything instead he looked at Rhyme intensely.

"_**This guy is so creepy! I have to get out of here!" **_

The blonde rapidly scurried to the narrow alleyway that led to Spain Hill. Sho's eyes trailed the girl until she was out of his sight.

"_**Humph. Nobody understands art in this hectopascal city." **_

Things were still the same as they had been in the UG, Shibuya had not changed one bit. Except for one factor, of course. _The girl!_

Abruptly, Sho remembered. This girl was special, very special in fact. He had seen her various times exiting the WildKat café, the bell pendant she wore gave it away.

"_**SOH CAH TOA!" **_

Sho's eyes lit up in glee as he finally discovered the variable to the equation.

"_**This is absolutely polynomial!"**_ He clasped his hands together mischievously.

"_**That girl is the answer! She is the key!" **_Sho thought in his diabolical mind.

He snickered to himself as he jumped off the junk pile like a kangaroo taboo noise. He reached down to pick up the soda can that Rhyme had dropped earlier.

"You can run but you can't hide, girlie!"

He crushed the soda can and added it to the heap.

"_**I'll deal with her later." **_

"Hey!" yelled a charismatic Eri who was standing right in front of Mexican Dog. Rhyme was relieved to see her friend after an elongated run but at the same time, she was upset that she had lost the race. And all because of that weirdo she had encountered at Molco.

"I guess you're the rotten egg!" Eri said in a sing-song voice.

"I really don't know how you do it," Rhyme replied defeated.

"I took the shortcut, what do you think?" Eri noticed the sweat on Rhyme's forehead.

"Silly Rhyme, don't tell me you took the long way to get here."

Rhyme looked down at her shoes. She didn't want to tell Eri about the shoes that caused her feet so much pain or the creep she encountered at Molco.

"You know what. I'll make it up to you. A definitivo chili dog on the house maybe?

Rhyme flashed a toothy grin to her friend. "Sure Eri, anything you say."

"Well then, let's go eat something, girlfriend. I'm starving!"

Both girls entered the fast food joint which was full of rebel youths gobbling down their food and socializing. Eri and Rhyme approached the counter to order their lunch from the shopkeeper, Hideki Kikuchi, who greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Bienvenido! What can I do for you _señoritas_?"

"I would like one definitivo chili dog and a small cola for my friend. As for me, I would like…" Eri's eyes scanned the menu behind the shopkeeper to see if there was anything appetizing.

"… Yeah, I'll think I'll order a crepe for myself. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

She handed the money to the shopkeeper and with a flirtatious smile said, "Keep the change, guapo."

When they got their food, the girls sat down on a cozy spot right by the shade. Rhyme unwrapped the chili dog from the aluminum foil package. The smell of meat, cheese  
and onions combined made her mouth water. She put the hotdog to her mouth and took a generous bite. It was delicious but suddenly, she felt strange. Her stomach began to turn upside down. The smell of the cured meat now gave her nausea. Rhyme wanted to barf on the table but she couldn't do that, Eri was eating. She had to _control _it. Maybe a little bit of cola would do the trick. Rhyme slurped her cola normally as if nothing was happening but, that wasn't enough to disguise the symptom of queasiness she was currently feeling.

Eri put down her crepe. She noticed right away that something was up with her friend. "Rhyme, you okay?"

Eri's hand touched Rhyme's forehead; it was scorching hot.

"Oh my god! You're burning up! You want me to take you home? I'll call Beat right now!"

"NO! Rhyme yelled. She did not want Beat to interfere in her affairs.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just the hotdog, it's a little spicy. Nothing to worry about," Rhyme said as she tried to maintain a straight face.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Eri insisted.

"Positive."

Eri sighed in relief. "For a while there, you almost gave me a fright."

"It's okay, Eri. Let's just enjoy our lunch." Rhyme wanted to keep things casual so that Eri wouldn't suspect anything.

A beeping noise suddenly interrupted them.

Eri's well manicured nails reached into her fanny pack to take out her phone. She looked at her phone screen in amusement. "Oh! I just received two text messages!

"One is from Shiki. She says that Neku is giving her a hard time at some fancy restaurant because the menu doesn't contain chicken nuggets!" Eri laughed at the news.

"That Neku sure is strange."

"The second one is from Beat. He says that he's-"

There was a moment of silence until Eri got up from the table and unleashed a fan girl shriek.

"GUESS WHAT? He's taking me out this evening to see the b-boys at A-East! They're like the best break dancing crew in Shibuya!"

"That's wonderful, Eri! I'm sure you two will have a great time."

Eri pouted. "Too bad my honey bear is at work now."

She looked at the photo of Beat flexing his muscles on her phone. "Your brother is the best thing that has happened to me. He really loves me, I can feel it."

Eri took a bite from the crepe before speaking again. "So enough about me, what about you Ms. Bito? Eri said playfully grabbed Rhyme's hands.

"Tell me, do you have _someone_ special in your life?" Rhyme felt Eri's brown eyes pierce into her soul. Rhyme was starting to get uncomfortable. She had to say something or else Eri would figure out.

"_**Don't tell her, Rhyme. Don't tell her. Pull yourself together. Calm down, take a deep breath." **_

"What's the matter? You don't want to tell me who you're crushing on, girlfriend?"

"_**A comforting lie can't last. I can't keep on holding it in." **_

Rhyme's cheeks transformed into a crimson color and her heart began to pound rapidly.

"Come on, Rhyme! Who is the guy?"

"_**Let it build up."**_

"NO WAY!" Rhyme threw her hands in the air. I don't have a boyfriend! Guys aren't attracted to me. Even if they are, Beat will probably chase them away before I even get to date them."

"_**Whew. Big courageous move, Rhyme." **_

"Aww. Don't worry. Someday there'll be a prince charming for you. You just have to wait and see."

Rhyme lowered her head in shame. She hated lying to people but she couldn't risk letting her _secret s_pill out.

"And seriously, Rhyme. Beat has to stop controlling your life. You're not a little girl anymore. You're sixteen years old! Enjoy your youth! You need to meet new people especially _guys_."

"Look- I used to be like you. Insecure about guys all the time, wondering if they would notice me or not. But then I learned that if you love yourself, then people will love you back."

Rhyme wasn't paying that much attention to Eri's conversation given that her vision started to get hazy.

"_**Oh no." **_

"With a little bit of confidence and makeup, you've got the boys begging on their knees."

Rhyme felt so dizzy, so weak, and so defenseless. The worst was about to happen.

"Errrrriii, I don't feeeel sooo gooood..." Rhyme's speech was slurred as if time came to a halt.

Without warning, she fell off the chair like a rag doll, her mind succumbing to obscurity, knowing no more of this world.

"You'll see, there's plenty of fish in the sea especially in Shibu-"

"Rhyme!?"

The petit blonde was lying on the floor of Mexican Dog, knocked out cold.

Eri quickly got on the floor trying to resuscitate her friend but it was no use.

"RHYME, WAKE UP! SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S FAINTED!"

"_**I can't decide on this tug of war. I feel defeat." **_

**Left you on a cliffhanger there, didn't I? So what do you think has happened to Rhyme? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Trust me, the story will get more intense during the later chapters. As always, reviews are welcome.**


	4. Four

**Hey folks! This next chapter is a fluffy little flashback from Rhyme's childhood. It will be central to the plot later on. I hope you like it and please review. I appreciate it very much! **

******Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Chapter 4: Hey You!**

_**August**_

It was one of those rare summer nights when the sky was clear as crystal, and the stars were aligned in the silhouette of a heart. At least that is what it appeared to be in the imagination of the seven year old girl, leaning over the open window, enthralled by the celestial magnificence of the night sky, and a twinkle in her eye as dazzling as the stars around her. She held her Barbie and Ken dolls close to her chest, closing her eyes, and letting the cool breeze blow against her skin. All of a sudden, the bedroom door slowly swung open.

"Hey you!" a gentle voice called out from the doorway.

The young girl turned around to see her mother in a flowing, white, chiffon nightgown. "And I thought you were fast asleep, missy," she said while crossing her arms. She walked towards the window sill and patted her young daughter gently on the head. "Those stars are keeping you awake?" she asked in a soothing whisper.

Rhyme nodded, still gazing at the starry landscape above her. It was no surprise to Yuki Bito that her daughter loved to observe the stars outside her window; after all, she was a dreamer. Yuki saw a little bit of herself in Rhyme.

"Come, I'll tell you a bedtime story." Yuki beckoned her daughter to sit on the bed with her. Rhyme sat next to her mother, still clutching her dolls.

"Do you know where stars come from, Rhyme?"

"No."

"Well, my mother used to tell me a story when I was about your age; it is about how stars came to earth so listen closely."

Yuki cleared her voice while Rhyme lay on her bed, her ears ready to capture the story.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far away from our own, lived a beautiful princess on an abandoned planet. Sadly, she was the only survivor of a devastating war which made her feel lonely for many years."

"Poor princess," Rhyme said sympathetically.

"Yes, but she didn't stay lonely forever. In fact, one day, curiosity got to the best of her when she decided to leave her planet in search of a new one with life."

"So, the princess searched far and wide around the galaxy for any signs of life. Until, she stumbled upon a blue and green planet, our planet, Earth."

"She came here?" asked Rhyme curiously.

"The princess came down to Earth and landed on the clouds. She then realized that she was in the kingdom of heaven because there was a beautiful, white castle with angels surrounding it." There she encountered the prince of the kingdom and they both fell in love."

"How romantic."

"The prince and the prince married and they had many sons and daughters who later became stars. Yuki pointed at the window.

"Those stars you see outside are the children of the prince and princess, they represent the love that the prince and princess had for one another. And that is how stars came to earth."

"Now, it's time to go to sleep, little one." Yuki said as she tucked Rhyme into bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Rhyme?"

"Do you think I'll ever get married like the princess?"

Yuki chuckled lightheartedly at her daughter's innocence. "You are too young to know, little girl."

Rhyme pouted at her mother. "Then, when will I be old enough to know?"

"If you reach for the stars, perhaps you will someday, when the time is right."

"Now, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, mommy. Can you say goodnight to Beat and Daddy for me?"

"I sure will. Goodnight, angel."

"Goodnight mommy, I love you."

"Love you too."

Yuki finally closed the door, letting her daughter dream of a plastic world of make-believe. She was a child after all, just a child full of hope, with an uncorrupted soul.

And so, the little girl grew up to meet her dream but it was nothing like the stories her mother had told her in the past.

**So what did you think? Please review, I'd gladly appreciate it. And stay tuned for the next chapter** **which will be very dramatic!**


	5. Five

**Hello folks, I'm here with another chapter for you to read. This chapter is a flashback that will give a hint about Rhyme's complicated relationship with a certain someone. "Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." I hope you enjoy this chapter because I worked so hard to keep the characters as realistic as possible and avoid OOC. I appreciate it if you reviewed this story and gave me some tips on how to improve. Here it is! **

**Chapter 5: Full Circle**

**_March: Two Months Ago_**

Shiki and Rhyme promised their best friend Eri that they would stop by on a Saturday night for a slumber party at her place. Supposedly, the party was exclusively for girls until the plan changed. Over the phone, Shiki asked Eri if it was okay to bring Neku along with her. The pink haired teen agreed as long as Beat would come too. So, instead of a slumber party, it was more like movie night with their boyfriends. Much to everyone's displeasure, Joshua showed up out of nowhere seeing as he had nothing better to do than annoy Neku. How he knew about Eri's get together was a complete mystery to the group. They also found it strange that he benevolently paid for five boxes of pepperoni pizza despite the fact that he didn't eat the stuff. The gang was entertained in front of the flat screen TV in Eri's living room, watching the _Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift_ on Bluray. Shiki was sitting next to Neku on Eri's comfortable, green sofa, their hands intertwined, sharing a generous slice of pizza together. Beat held Eri in his lap on the leather recliner. The skater gorged on various slices of pizza while his girlfriend rested on his belly, laughing whenever he let out a loud belch from the soda he was drinking. And then there was Rhyme and Joshua sitting far apart on a medium-sized red couch, a wide space separating them. They didn't speak to one another at all since the movie started. Rhyme didn't mind because she had nothing to say to him and neither did he. She avoided eye contact with him and focused her attention on the movie, taking slow bites of her pepperoni pizza. Joshua on the other hand, occasionally stared at her when she wasn't looking. "_Two can play at this game, sweetheart. You can't ignore me, even if you tried." _He took out his orange flip-phone, presumably texting Mr. Hanekoma. When he was done, he snapped it shut. Unfortunately, he was bored and craving for attention. Rhyme's eyes were still glued to the screen, this was the perfect chance to take some of the pizza crust off her plate and throw it at Neku. Effortlessly, he took two strips of pizza crust swiftly from the plate and aimed at the strawberry blonde's head. The pieces landed with a plop. Joshua did a fist pump to celebrate his scheme. Rhyme rolled her eyes at the immature display he was doing. It didn't even make her laugh once.

"What the fuck?" Neku took out the pieces of pizza crust from his spiky hair and threw them furiously on the floor. He was not stupid to figure out who did this to him. He turned around and saw Joshua stretching his arms and whistling casually as if nothing had happened. Neku gave him a menacing glare. "What? I didn't do anything. Besides, it isn't nice to blame others." he mocked.

"Fucking asshole, this isn't your playground." Neku snarled at the ashen haired teen. He wanted to get up and wipe that smirk off his pretentious face. Shiki calmed her boyfriend down by giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Neku, just ignore him. Let's just watch the movie." The couple turned around to watch the movie once more, no distractions.

Joshua got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to text some more on his phone. Rhyme was happy that he was gone. Now, she could lay down, relax, and stretch her legs on the couch without having to look at his fake smile.

After the movie ended, the girls headed upstairs to Eri's room for a makeover while the boys stayed downstairs in the living room playing video games.

_"Yawn."_ Eri blew the wet, burgundy nail polish from each of her fingertips. "Makeovers are so boring."

Shiki was finishing braiding Rhyme's hair, placing a butterfly clip on the side of her head.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Eri's magenta eyes lit up. "How about a game of _truth or dare?" _

"That game is so middle school. We're way too grown up for that."

"Come on, Shiki!" Eri relentlessly said.

"What are the boys doing now?" Rhyme asked.

"Probably playing _Call of Duty_. Let me go downstairs to convince them."

"Boys!" Eri chanted from her room. But the boys were too "distracted" to pay attention to her. Neku and Beat were yelling at the TV screen and Joshua was sitting on the couch toying with his phone. "Ughh." Eri went down the stairs and planted herself in front of the television, blocking the gamers' view with her body.

"Let's play_ truth or dare_, guys!"

"Out of the way!" Beat and Neku both yelled, pushing the controller buttons harder.

Eri unplugged the cord from the PS3, swinging it around like a lasso.

Beat and Neku groaned as the game screen turned pitch black.

"Eri, baby. We were up to the best level of the game!" the skater said in frustration.

"My house, my rules."

"You're such a bitch, Eri."

"Shut up, Neku. Just shut up. You guys are all gonna participate whether you like it or not. Video games rot your brain."

"Now." She cleared her throat and spoke in an excited voice. "Let's all make a full circle and play _truth or dare_!"

"Hee hee, an infantile game girls play to boost their own ego. Charming but definitely not my idea of diversion." Joshua remarked as he flipped his cell phone shut.

"Well, Queen of Sheba, why don't you make yourself useful by spinning this bottle here?" She threw it into the air and Joshua gripped it in his hand.

"Certainly, little Miss short-skirt."

Eri scoffed at Joshua's sarcasm. Both boys and girls sat down in a circle ready to play. "The rules are relatively simple. A person spins the bottle, whomever it lands must choose truth or dare."

Joshua turned the bottle and a few seconds later, it landed unexpectedly on Rhyme.

His lips curled into a devilish smirk. "My, my, I guess it's your turn, _Raimu_."

"Might I suggest something, Raimu. A dare sounds too farfetched to me. The truth, well… that's sounds _interesting_."

"Stop giving her ideas, let her choose." Eri interrupted.

"Choose Rhyme, truth or dare?"

"I really don't want to play. It's getting late and I think Beat and I should be going home-"

"Nonsense." Eri said. "Play with us, it's fun!"

"Fine. I choose,_ truth_."

"Is it true that you and Shuto Dan are getting pretty _serious_ now?" Joshua asked in a mordant tone.

Beat almost spit out the soda pop he was drinking. "Rhyme, you hangin' out wit dat fuckin' tin-pin freak?"

"Shooter's not a freak, he's actually really nice and respectful. Sometimes, he invites me to play Tin Pin Slammer with him after school. He isn't a _stalker _or anything like that. She looked at Joshua, she swore she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "We're just friends." Rhyme smiled at the times when Shooter would buy her a bubble tea once in a while, when she would beat him fair and square. She had to admit, Shooter was a very skilled player, it was impossible for him not to win.

"You haven't answered my question, _Raimu_."

"What if I don't want to answer it?"

"Then, it defeats the purpose of the game. It's called _truth or dare _for a reason, dear. He smirked. Everyone in this room is dying to hear the truth about how you and Shuto are taking it to the next level in your relationship. All you have to do is _admit it._"

Rhyme maintained a calm demeanor even if Joshua's poisonous words started to get to her.

"We're just friends, nothing more." She wondered why her friendship with Shooter mattered to Joshua. He didn't care about anybody anyway. Not even her.

"Hmm." He put a hand on his chin. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that all those precious moments you spent with him at the bubble tea café, hand in hand, isn't a _romantic relationship?_

"Timeout!" Neku gestured with his hands. "You're going too far, Joshua. Quit it now, or else." He threatened him by raising a fist.

"Pish, posh, I can ask her anything I want, whenever I want. Can't I bend the rules just a teensy bit?" His lavender eyes looked at the younger Bito with jeer. "For the last time_, Raimu_, are you and Shuto, _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_?"

She lost it, she couldn't take anymore of his mind games. She was sick of it. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rhyme got up from the floor, heading for the front door, fighting back the tears that fell from her eyes.

Everyone was in shock. They have never seen Rhyme behave this way or in other words express herself in that way. She was always the gentle type.

"Now look what you've done, asshole! You made her cry!" Shiki yelled. "You cold-hearted monster!"

"Rhyme!" Beat got up from the floor to look for his sister.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders. "Heh, I was just playing around. Can't people take a good joke these days?"

"You did that on purpose, smug little prick!" Neku was about to punch Joshua in the face but he stopped because he did not want to get his hands dirty.

"Boo-hoo. So, what if I did?" He smiled and then he shook his head. "Humans, what sensitive little creatures." He took out his orange cell phone from his pocket and dialed some buttons until in a few moments, he was gone from sight.

"We're better off without him anyway." Neku muttered under his breath. "He'll never change."

Rhyme sat down on Eri's veranda, listening to the sounds of cars passing. She heard heavy footsteps coming close to her, she knew it was Beat. He sat next to her.

"You okay, sis?"

She wiped a fresh tear from her eye. She wanted to hide her face from her brother so he wouldn't worry."It's nothing. I'm alright." she replied in a croaky whisper.

"You don't sound a'ight." Beat brushed a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed profoundly before resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "I just don't like the way he treats me and everyone else. Why does he have to be this way?" Beat picked Rhyme up and gently placed her on his lap.

"Don't listen to that faggot. That son of a bitch, hurtin' my sis's feelin's like dat. Mothafucka outta be shamed of himself." He kissed the top of her forehead. "Don' worry, ya big brotha' Beat is here to protect ya. I'm always wit ya, Rhyme. Always."

She sniffled. "I know." Beat handed a tissue to his sister so she could blow her nose. To cheer her up, the skater thought of something comedic to make her laugh.

"Eri shoulda slammed da door on his prissy face." They both giggled at the image of Joshua's nose getting broken by a slam to the face.

"That's the Rhyme I know!"

"Thanks, Beat. I feel so much better now."

Rhyme lifted herself of Beat's lap and he stood up to pat her on the back.

"Les' go home, k?"

"I'd like that brother, I'd really like that." Her tiny arms embraced Beat's muscular body. The hug felt warm and soft just like her mother's in the old days. In essence, all she ever wanted was to be loved and be loved back. Yet, the sting of poison from the past remained in her heart, refusing to disintegrate.

**What did you think. Please give me a review! The next chapter will be up shortly!**


	6. Six

**I've got another juicy chapter for you guys. This time, it is not a flashback. It takes place right after Rhyme faints in Mexican Hotdog. I don't want to spoil the chapter for you so go on ahead and read. Review! I really appreciate it when people give me pointers on how to improve my writing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Leftovers**

_**"BOOM!"**_ It took one rumble of thunder to set the entire city of Shibuya on a rampage of rainfall, flooding through the streets and buildings as if it were cleansing it of its sins. Lightning soon followed, penetrating the earth with electrical charges. A tall, shadowy figure walked along the now solitary, Cat Street. He didn't mind the tranquility for his thoughts were too cluttered with strategies for the upcoming game in the UG and of course, _her._ What a joy it was to be composer again after being punished for two years by the higher-ups, for breaking the rules of the previous game. He was stripped of his powers and forced to live as a _mortal._ He hated it but eventually he found a way to abide by it for the meanwhile, by hanging out with Neku and his friends, who despised him with a passion. Except for Rhyme, that _stupid, naïve girl_. He had some good times with her, good times indeed. It was a shame that they didn't last together but Joshua couldn't risk falling in love with a living person. After all, he was dead and the ruler of Shibuya's underground. Love represented weakness for him especially for a person as powerful as he. That was why he decided to set aside his love for this girl and focus on the game and _only _the game. Now, his powers were restored to the fullest and he was ready to get back to business. He felt like his head was going to explode, thinking too much about the game and most of all, _her._ _"Ugh! Get out of my head, stupid girl! I never loved you!" _

He decided to make a stop at the WildKat for some coffee, he was dying inside with the rain.

Sanae Hanekoma watched how tiny rain droplets drizzled over his shop's window display from the counter. He was ready to close when he heard the door open. A familiar face sauntered inside from the heavy rain, his hair and clothes drenched, creating a puddle of water on the hardwood floor.

"Kid, you're soakin' wet!" Mr. Hanekoma was about to hand a towel to the boy yet he refused.

"I don't care!" he snapped. "Just get me a cup of coffee, Sanae! That's all I ask."

The barista had the pleasure of serving his confidant, even if he was in such a saucy mood. "Comin' right up, boss!" There was a batch of leftover coffee in the warm espresso pot in the back of the kitchen which Sanae effortlessly poured into a white cup. The coffee was black and simple, without any sugar, the composer's favorite.

The ash-blonde teen sat down on a stool by the counter, sulking, looking like a spoiled child.

"What's the matter, J? Tough day?"

"I have a headache." He massaged his temples back and forth with his slender fingers before tapping them impatiently on the counter. The barista got the idea and placed the coffee cup on a saucer and slid it to him. "Here, drink it while it's hot."

The boy stared at the steaming cup of coffee in pensive thought. _"She liked her coffee with sugar and a dollop of whipped cream." _

Sanae decided to break the ice. "So how are things down under?"

"Fantastic." he said confidently. "Everything is going according to plan. I have everything except for a _conductor_."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"Heh. Don't fret, I'll figure something out. I'll find _him_, you'll see." He slurped the cup of hot coffee in one sitting which surprised the barista.

"Slow down, kiddo. You're gonna burn your throat."

"Hogwash." The boy put the empty cup on the saucer, satisfied. Suddenly, something pink caught his eye at the rim of the cup where he drank. A lipstick stain. It reminded him of _her_. It brought him back to the time when_ they_ were on the roof of the 104 building after a day at the mall.

**_"Mwah!" She placed an innocent kiss on his cheek, leaving a giant lipstick mark imprinted on his pale skin. _**

**_"Thank you." the young girl whispered softly into his ear._**

**_"For what, silly girl?" _**

**_"For everything." _**

**_Her blue eyes stared at his lavender ones with a kind of ardent passion that he had never seen in her before. Did she really care for him?_**

**_"Josh, I think I like you...a lot." _**

_**He pulled her face close to his and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. In between their moment of affection, he could taste her baby pink lipstick and it made him crave for more. She was so beautiful and pure. He desired Raimu Bito for himself, her heart and her soul. Everything.** _

"Something wrong?"

Joshua snapped out of his trance and showed the barista the edge of the cup that had the lipstick stain, with a repulsed look on his face.

"I guessed I must have missed a spot." He took a paper towel and wiped the cup clean. "Sorry about that."

Mr. Hanekoma noticed that Joshua was fairly quiet this evening. It was unlike him since he was always outspoken.

"You're still thinking about _her_, aren't you?"

"_Whom_ in particular?" He twirled a wet strand of hair around his finger, pretending to be interested in the matter.

"You know, the sweet little girl who used to come here every day and chitchat with you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tomboyish?

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Come on, J! I'm talking about your old flame, the girl who's heart you broke all those months ago. Gosh, she was so _crazy_ about you. He chuckled at the heartfelt memory. "She couldn't keep her hands off of you for one second! I remember her brother came to my shop one day and asked me where she was. I had to lie to him that she was at the mall with Phones and his girl. I didn't want to tell him you guys were making out in the back of my fridge! HA HA HA HA HA!" The barista was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "Skulls actually believed me!"

The composer slammed his fist on the counter. "I wish not to speak about that experience, Sanae." Joshua said sternly. "Please don't mention that _**stupid girl**_ ever again in my presence."

Mr. Hanekoma removed his shades and wiped off the tears of laughter from his eyes with a washcloth, ignoring Joshua's distasteful remark. "I gotta tell ya kid, what you did to the young lady wasn't exactly something served on a silver platter." As he placed his shades back on, the barista's voice became serious. "She loved you very much."

The composer flipped a lock of ash-blonde hair out of his face flamboyantly. "She loved me but _I didn't_. You see? That's the catch. She was just another piece of ass."

"Don't be like that, Josh. Haven't you heard? You reap what you sow."

"Humph." He crossed his arms haughtily,

"I don't believe it was a nice move to treat her that way, she was head over heels in love with you."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I have to admit, it was fun while it lasted, playing around with her emotions. But now- I've got bigger fish to fry. The higher-ups have finally restored most of my powers after a year of "playing _Casanova_." He looked at his well groomed fingernails. "What is a composer without powers to judge the worthy of men?"

"If you were _mortal_, wouldn't you feel the same if someone toyed with your heart?"

There was an awkward silence between them before Joshua could collect his thoughts and respond in his usual snarky tone.

"That was a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, time ago, Sanae. What difference does it make? The girl hates me now. She's hanging around with Shouto Dan, the Tin Pin champion of Shibuya." He clapped sarcastically. "I congratulate her for making the effort of finding someone who's desperately in love as she is. That is, if she wants to hook up in front of an arcade." he giggled.

Mr. Hanekoma sighed deeply. He knew his younger friend was hiding his feelings for the Bito girl.

"The girl has a frail heart, kid you not. I broke up with her and now she doesn't even want to look at me on the street. And here's the funny thing, she's found a new guy who loves Tin Pin slammer more than his own mother. Let's see if she has luck with that tool."

"Are you jealous?"

Joshua didn't answer the barista instead he stated, "Humans are such pathetic creatures, especially women who get so emotional over every itty bitty thing. You break their heart and they never want to see you again."

"What can I say, J? You don't understand _love_. Maybe that's your problem, you have _forgotten_ how to love."

"Love's a bitch, Sanae. Being composer of Shibuya has taught me that it is better to be safe than sorry."

_Beep, Beep_

"Well, well, looks like I have a date with disaster." He took his orange phone out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open, smirking at the screen. "Heh, let the game begin!" He closed the phone and took out some soggy yen bills, placing them on the counter.

"It was nice chatting with you, Sanae." He got up from the stool and walked over to the door. Before leaving, he turned around to say one last thing to the Producer.

"By the way, the coffee's bitter."

The barista raised an eyebrow. "_Was he serious?_"

"Ciao!" The composer waved goodbye and disappeared in the rain.

_"Bitter?"_ Sanae asked himself. Strange, his coffee has always tasted exquisite to his customers.

He poured a small sample of coffee into a cup to taste it. To his surprise, Joshua was right, it was bitter. "_Must be the beans." _He went over to backroom where the he kept the supply of coffee beans only to find a photograph of Joshua and Rhyme hugging in front of the phone booth of love, on the floor. Sanae picked it up out of morbid curiosity and saw a red 'X' mark between the couple. He flipped the back of the photo which had a handwritten message on it.

-_X marks the spot, hectopascal! I've found your weakness! If you fail to face me in the Shibuya River, your precious, little radian will be torn apart by my Taboo noise! I've got you now, composer! You triple zero! You thought you won the war but you instead, you just won the battle. Bow down to the future composer of Shibuya, Sho Minamimoto! _

The barista dropped the photo on the floor, stunned. Sanae discovered who had been tempering with the coffee. He knew this day would come. Removing the shades from his eyes, he said out loud, "Why do I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen?"

**So what did you think? Give me a review, let me know. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be called "Panic."**


End file.
